The Accidental Text
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Tasha befriends a stranger who sent her a text message by mistake! What does the accidental text have in store for her? A Vivesha Oneshot. Put on your reading glasses, sit back and enjoy;) Yeah and do review ;)


**The Accidental Text**

The clock showed five minutes to nine. She waited patiently at the take away counter as her sandwich and coffee take out was being prepared. When she was done, she drove straight to her home. The day had been a very tiring and exhaustive.

The throbbing pain in her forehead was getting worse. As soon as she got home, shw tossed aside her bag and flopped down on the couch, sipping coffee. She was tired of facebooking and listening to music which was her usual routine activity at this hour in the night.

A moment later, she felt her phone vibrate on the couch next to her. Her face scrunched to see that the person was not registered in her contacts. She opened the text message.

 _Unknown Number: **Hey Jules I am still in office and won't be up until**_ ** _2 am_ _. So don't wait for me and don't worry if you can't reach me. There's a network problem over here ~ Moony_**

Tasha suppressed a giggle.

'Moony! What a strange name!' she thought.

She stared at the text message before replying back -

 ** _Hi there Moony! You have sent this message to me instead of someone named Jules. I had decided to ignore it first, but then I thought it won't be right to keep Jules waiting till_ _2 am_ _be_ _cause you got the wrong number._**

Tasha munched onto her sandwiches when she got another text message.

 _Unknown Number: **Oops! Sorry for the inconvenience. I got the last two numbers jumbled up. That was so nice of you to notify me about my mistake. Thank you and goodnight. Ummm... I don't know your name but anyway goodnight**_ **.**

Tasha smiled stupidly at the phone reading the text from the unknown person.  
Her fingers hovered over the keypad as she decided whether to text back or not.  
Finally she pressed 'send' on her Smartphone.

The message read _: **Hey, this is Tasha. You are most welcome. And goodnight.**_

She kept aside her phone and went to take a warm shower. Her nerves relaxed as the vanilla flavoured scent of her bubble bath filled her nostrils.

After the warm shower she came into her room Wrapped in her bathrobe, her hand automatically went to her cell phone to check whether the unknown caller had texted back.

Disappointment washed all over her as she found the unknown caller had not replied to her text.

'Who cares? I don't even know the person!' said Tasha aloud.

She switched off the lights and lay on her bed trying to sleep. Her room was bathed in pale white moon light. She rolled over to one side. She couldn't get to sleep. She found her mind drifting towards the unknown caller. 'Why hadn't the caller texted back?' she wondered.

Tasha groaned.

'What the hell? Why am I thinking so much about the stupid text message which was sent to me by mistake? Oh damn you Tasha! Are you that lonely that you crave for a text message from a person whom you don't even know?' she said aloud.

Tasha was a CID officer. She was passionate about her job. She found it thrilling as well as exciting. She had friends, no doubt. One of her best friends Vivek was out of town for an undercover mission. She missed him terribly. She hoped he would be back soon. She had no boyfriend. She was definitely not one of those typical 'romantic types'. She never thought she could ever fall in love and do silly romantic things. Instead she would prefer going on a hike or try out some adventure sport with Vivek.

Tasha logged into her Facebook account as sleep seemed miles away now.  
She frowned looking at the usual posts - somebody getting engaged, someone enjoying their honeymoon, blah, blah, blah.

'Urgh!' she muttered looking at the photo uploaded by one of her friend.

It was a photo of her friend and her husband with the famous Titanic pose with a caption which read - "Blooming Romance"

Her eyes widened in shock looking at the stats. **'200 likes and 56 comments'**

'What exactly do people find so romantic in posing like this? Or posting about their first candlelight dinner date? Wasn't it merely an invasion of privacy? Who cared anyway apart from very few close friends?' she wondered.

But people never miss a chance to show off.

Tasha glanced at the clock. It was half past eleven. She checked her cell phone once again. No text message. She opened the previous messages of the unknown caller and began rereading them. She didn't know why but somehow she found this person very intriguing.

It was quite odd as she took time to mingle with strangers. She wanted to know more about the person. She tapped on her phone screen to compose a new text.

Tasha: **_Hi again! I still hadn't deleted your texts. Just wanted to tell you that it's not safe to travel so late you know looking at the crime rate in the city. Jules must be so worried for you. Sorry if I am being nosey unnecessarily but it's just an opinion. Be safe._** _  
_  
Tasha didn't know when she fell asleep. The next day she woke up as the sun rays fell on her face.

'Shit!' she exclaimed looking at the time. She was going to be late for bureau.  
But what had happened to the alarm? She hadn't heard it ringing. She checked her cell phone. It had switched itself off after its battery had drained out.

 **Half an hour later, CID Bureau -**

'Sorry sir I am late! I - ' Tasha paused looking at Muskaan and Freddy.

'You are saved! ACP sir isn't here yet' said Muskaan.

'Thank god!' said Tasha heaving a sigh of relief.

'Why were you late?' asked Freddy.

'I got up late' Tasha confessed grinning.

'Lucky you. Manisha doesn't let me sleep late! Who would help her in cutting vegetables then?' said Freddy glumly.

Tasha and Muskaan smiled.

'Ah! Before I forget, I need your cell phone charger' said Tasha.

'Any update from Vivek?' asked Freddy.

'No. Not at all. Hope he's okay' said Tasha.

'Oh don't worry about him' said Muskaan handing Tasha the mobile charger. 'I am sure he's enjoying his undercover mission'

An hour later, they were on their way to the crime scene as the murder had been reported.

Tasha casually checked her cell phone and was surprised to see a text from the same unknown number. How could she forget!

Unknown number _: **Feels good to know someone cares for you, feels concerned for you :)**_ ** _But don't worry I am used to travelling at night. It's a part of my job :)_ I **_**like your name. Tasha**._ (The sender had inserted a flirty emoticon)

Tasha felt a warm glow inside her. As if she had swallowed a glass of Butterbeer in one go. (Excuse me for being an obsessed Harry Potter Fan :D)

She texted back: _Are you a guy?_

The reply came almost immediately as if the person was waiting for her to message him.

Unknown Number: _Yes._

Tasha _: Well you didn't tell me your name!_

Unknown Number: _You never asked! Its moony._

Tasha _: I want to know your real name!_

Unknown Number _: Moony is my real name._

Tasha _: Silly name you have got!_

Unknown Number: _But I love your name._

Tasha _: Are you flirting with me?_

Unknown Number _: What do you think?_

Tasha _: I think you are!_

Unknown Number _: :)_

Tasha _: What?_

(Tasha drummed her fingers on the table. She was getting impatient. Her heart was thudding loudly)

Finally after 10 long minutes Moony replied: _Gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Got some work._

Tasha felt a pang of disappointment. What the hell was that? She wanted to text something back but decided not to. She didn't want to sound too eager. Moony had promised he would talk to her later and she decided to wait.

 **O-o-o-o**

The same evening, at 8 pm when Tasha was leaving from bureau, she saw Moony's text : _Got off early from work today. Reached home safely_.

Tasha _: Where do you stay?_

Moony: _Mumbai._ (Tasha's heart skipped a beat. Happiness filled her heart to find out that he was in the same city as hers)

Tasha: _Hey, I live in Mumbai too!_

Moony: _Where in Mumbai?_

Tasha _: Crimson Park, Pedar Road._

Moony: _Hmm... It's a peaceful locality. Do you live alone?_

Tasha _: Yes._

Moony: _Don't you think it's dangerous? Aren't you scared?_

Tasha _: I am a cop :)_

Moony: _Oooo... Interesting. Anyway wis_ _h me luck. It's my big day_ _tomorrow_ _._

Tasha: _Good luck. But for what?_

Moony: You know what? I am feeling too sleepy to type. Will text you later. Goodnight. (Tasha was quite annoyed. Why does he always have to do that?)

The next two days Tasha didn't get time to text the mysterious Moony. She hadn't received any texts from him either. She wondered where he was.  
On Saturday evening she got a text message from him.

Moony: Hey Jules can we meet for coffee? I just got dumped

Tasha: (She got really irritated to see the name Jules)  
 _Who is this? I think you've got the wrong number once again! (Followed by an angry emoticon)_

Moony: _Oh yeah :( Sorry :(_ _Unless you make a habit of texting people you don't know, about this sort of thing._

Tasha _: Whatever. I am really busy and I really don't care._

He hadn't responded back to her texts. Tasha felt really bad for being so rude to him. She suddenly realised that maybe he was going to ask out someone he loved and the girl refused.

'Wish me luck. It's my big day today' she remembered reading his text.  
'I shouldn't have done that' thought Tasha.

Without realising what she was doing, she dialled his number. He didn't pick up.  
She redialled. Once... twice... about five more times.

Finally she texted him. _'I am sorry. Reply when you feel like talking'_

She let out a desperate sigh.  
'What's up? Why are you so distressed?' asked Muskaan.

'Oh it's nothing' said Tasha.

'Are you sure?' asked Muskaan.

'Yeah. Let's go home' said Tasha.

'Okay. I'll get the keys' said Muskaan.

'Musi have you got anything urgent right now? Can we go out for dinner tonight?' asked Tasha.

'Cool with me' said Muskaan happily.

'Let's go home and freshen up a bit. Then we can go' said Tasha.

'All right!' said Muskaan.

As Muskaan drove towards the restaurant, Tasha cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from Moony.

 _'Love is like a cigarette_ _  
_ _It starts with a flame_ _  
_ _and burns down in ashes_ _  
_ _But who cares?_ _  
_ _We are chain smokers'_

Tasha couldn't help smiling after reading the message. She texted back : _Are you all right?_

Moony: _Yeah. I feel great_.

Tasha: _Sorry for being so rude to you._ _  
_  
Moony: _Don't be. It's not your fault. So can we meet?_

Tasha _: I'll check up my schedule and let you know_.

Moony: _Playing hard to get, are you? ;)_ _  
_  
Tasha _: Excuse me?! What do you mean?_ _  
_  
Moony: _Oh come on! It'll be fun. I like meeting strangers. So should I expect to see you_ _tomorrow_ _evening at 7?_ _  
_  
Tasha was a bit taken aback. What should she do? Should she agree to meet him?

'Tasha!' Muskaan was patting her shoulder. They had reached the restaurant.

'Sorry! Did I miss something?' asked Tasha.

'Okay. I am really mad at you now. Are you going to tell me anything or not?' asked Muskaan.

'Okay. But it's a secret between us alright? It's nothing much actually. Just a silly -'  
'Will you stop beating round the bush?' interrupted Muskaan.

'Okay let's order dinner first. I am starving!' said Tasha.

Once they placed the order, Tasha began, 'Okay, last week I got this text from an unknown number. It all began with a mistake...'

She narrated the entire story to Muskaan and showed her the text messages which they had exchanged.

After she was done, she saw Muskaan looking scandalised.

'Are you kidding me? How could you be so stupid?' asked Muskaan.

'What?' said Tasha.

'You don't even know this person. How could you chat with him? It so risky!' said Muskaan.

'I agree I got a bit carried away. But he seems a nice person. What's the problem?' asked Tasha.

'What do you know about him? His name? His address? How does he look?' asked Muskaan.

'Of course I know! His name... well... he lives in Mumbai. Where exactly he didn't say. I don't know what he does for living.' her voice trailed off.

'Have you realised that you don't know anything about him. On the other hand, he knows that your name is Tasha that you are a cop and you live on Pedar Road?' asked Muskaan gravely.

'Oh yeah' Tasha mumbled.

'You remember that case we solved long back. About the serial killer who stalked and killed his victims by befriending them? And he would -'

'Whoa whoa calm down girl! Don't let your imaginations run wild! It's not so serious.' said Tasha laughing.

'How can you be so sure? What if he is the bad guy?' asked Muskaan.

'He is not! It's my gut feeling' said Tasha adamantly.

'Don't tell me you are planning to meet him!' said Muskaan shocked.

Tasha bit her lower lip but didn't reply.

'This is ridiculous!' said Muskaan.

'If he wanted to hurt me, then he could have done it till now. I see him as a good friend. Nothing more than that' said Tasha.

'What if he is planning to hurt you tomorrow? I think you shouldn't do it. Please Tasha.' said Muskaan.

Tasha looked at her. She looked scared and concerned.

'Okay. I won't. Don't worry.' said Tasha.

'I don't believe you.' said Muskaan.

'I won't let anything bad happen to me. It's a promise.' ,said Tasha smiling.

'Now that's a diplomatic answer.' said Muskaan frowning.

Tasha grinned but didn't say anything.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Late that night, Tasha was thinking about what Muskaan had said. She felt a sense of foreboding trepidation seep into her mind.

Was it really safe to meet this stranger? She wasn't scared. She was a cop. She couldn't understand her emotions. They were a mixture of excitement and fear. Finally at 1 am, she texted him **: _Let's meet. I am free. And what should I tell my friends about our meeting?_**

 ** _'Great! I really can't wait! And tell your friends it's a date. ;)_** ' came his prompt reply.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
The next day since morning, Tasha was feeling jittery. She couldn't eat nor sit in one place. The excitement grew with each passing minute. Time seemed to pass at snail's pace.

At 6 pm, Tasha found herself staring at her open wardrobe.

What should she wear? It was a big question. She decided to keep it casual not too flashy.

She chose a comfortable pair of jeans and a navy blue tank top with minimum make up and a simple watch.

She checked the time. It was quarter to seven. Suddenly she slapped her forehead.

'Where were they going to meet? They hadn't decided a place to meet!' she thought.

She wondered whether she should text him. But she decided to wait.  
The shrill ringing of her landline made her jump.

She picked up the call.

'Hello?'

'Who's this?' came a deep raspy voice of a man.

'Who are you?'

'I think I asked you the question first.' said the caller.

'I think you have got the wrong number!' said Tasha.

'Really?' asked the man.

'Yeah' said Tasha and hung up.

A minute later the phone rang again.

'Hello?' said Tasha.

'I guess I dialled the wrong number again' said the man.

'So why are you calling me?'

'I called to apologize' said the man.

'You are forgiven. Bye' said Tasha and was about to put down the receiver when - 'Don't hang up so soon. I want to talk to you' said the man.

'But I don't' said Tasha.

'Don't dare to hang up on me! You will be sorry!' the caller said in a dangerous voice.

'Who – who is this?' Tasha stammered.

'Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine' said the man.

'And why should I do that?' asked Tasha angrily.

'Because I want to know who I am looking at' said the man.

(Tasha spun around at lightning speed and peered outside the window. The porch outside was empty.)

'You are lying!' said Tasha in a scared voice.

(She heard maniacal laughter from the other end.)

'Really? You look gorgeous in that tank top' said the man.

(Tasha put a fist in her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead)

'Leave me alone. Or you will be indeed very sorry. I am a CID officer' said Tasha in a warning tone.

'I know Tasha' said the man.

'How – how do you know my name?' she whispered fearfully.

'Moony knows everything about his prey.', said the man.

(Tasha threw the cord less phone away and clapped the hand to her mouth in horror. She was almost on verge of tears. She ran to her room to get her gun)

As her fingertips reached the gun, a hooded figure leapt out of her closet.

Tasha let out an ear splitting shriek. The hooded figure grabbed her. She struggled against his grip kicking him.

His hood came off and Tasha stopped struggling as Vivek's face came into view.

Tasha hugged him tightly. 'Vivek! Oh thank god you are here! There's someone in my house! He was about to kill me!' said Tasha.

As her heartbeats returned to normal, she heard laughter.

She withdrew from the hug to find Vivek laughing hysterically. Tears flew from his eyes due to excessive laughter.

'What?' asked Tasha furiously.

'Scared of Moony are you?' asked Vivek

'Yeah. He – hey! Wait a minute! How do you know about Moony?' she asked while Vivek continued to laugh.

Her eyes widened as realisation sank in.

'You! Vivek you dead! I am going to murder you!' yelled Tasha.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It missed his face by inches.

'Loser!' yelled Vivek.

Tasha ran after him, attacking him with pillows. One hit him at the back of his head.

Finally after twenty minutes, both of them collapsed on the couch exhausted.

Tasha punched him hard on the shoulder.

'Idiot! How dare you?' she said angrily

'I didn't think you take the bait so easily. After I came back from mission, I got a week's leave from ACP sir. I messaged you casually that night and you fell into my trap!' said Vivek smiling.

'How did you manage to talk in a different voice?' asked Tasha.

'It was easy. I used a voice changer app' said Vivek winking.

'I hate you Vivek! I'll get you back for this!' said Tasha.

'Anyway. So what now?' asked Vivek.

'What?' asked Tasha.

'Coffee?' asked Vivek.

'After all this you still think I will come for a coffee with you?' asked Tasha angrily.

'Yeah. I think you will.' said Vivek smiling and held the door open for her.

Tasha smiled and followed him outside whispering in his ear 'You're right. Because it's a date'

 *****THE END*****

 **A/N - The telephone conversation scene of Tasha with the unknown caller was inspired from a Hollywood Movie.**


End file.
